The Long Way Back
by ajfankeith
Summary: A short piece written after a special 'Robron week' on TV


The Long Way Back

 _-O-_

 _DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

 _-O-_

He was back at home, feeling relieved that his darkest secret was finally out in the open, but feeling uneasy about everyone in the village knowing about it. There was no way that he could have covered it up. Gordon Livesy's misdeeds had been big news in the village. Chas had done her best to steer the neighbours away from her son, but Aaron knew that he could not hide behind his mother's apron strings forever. He just wished that he could have exposed his pervert of a father without all the publicity, but at least he had a chance of justice being done and Gordon Livesy might pay for his hideous crime.

Aaron swung his legs off of the bed, stretched, yawned and decided to face the day. He did not have much of an appetite but he knew that his mother would insist that he should eat something as soon as he went downstairs. As expected, Chas was in the kitchen cooking bacon and eggs. The smell of it actually made Aaron feel quite hungry and he sat at the table as his mother made small talk about the goings-on in Emmerdale village. It was obvious that she was avoiding the subject of Gordon, but that was understandable given her recent history with her ex-husband. She still felt guilty about almost reuniting with a paedophile, although at the time she could not have known the dark secret that Gordon had been hiding.

Adam was the first to call round after breakfast. He was such a good and loyal friend and Aaron was grateful for his unswerving support. Adam chatted about Johnny, the baby that he thought of as a son. Aaron recognised the love that Adam felt for Kirin and Vanessa's child and knew, from his own past with Paddy, that a person is capable of loving someone else's child like their own. Aaron had fallen out with Paddy over having to cover up his surrogate father's affair with the late Tess, but he knew that Paddy had been a better father than Gordon ever was and that strong bond would be impossible to break.

Aaron decided to go to the scrap yard that morning. Adam had assured him that he and Robert could manage without him, but Aaron wanted a sense of normality back in his life and being at work would take his mind off of his recent troubles. He was pleased to see that Adam and Robert were friends now. Adam and his wife Victoria could see that Robert's feelings for Aaron were genuine. Robert's sister, in particular, was no fool and she quickly recognised that Robert had fallen in love with Aaron and she could not have been more pleased for them.

However, Aaron was still cautious. Robert had let him down so many times in the past: covering up Katie's death, trapping Paddy in a grain pit, telling Aaron that he meant nothing to him. It had all made trusting Robert a difficult thing to do...and Aaron did not trust easily at the best of times. However, since the truth about Gordon's historic abuse had come out, Robert had been a rock for Aaron: taking him to hospital and saving his life, helping to try to get his father sent down and generally being there in his time of need.

So, when Adam went out and left Robert alone in the office with Aaron, Robert seized the chance to ask Aaron out for the evening. Aaron's first instinct was to refuse the invitation, but he knew, deep down, that he loved Robert. He always had done, but in the early days, Robert had still been married to Chrissie and he could not declare his love in the way he wanted to. But, that was all in the past now and Aaron found it difficult to turn down Robert's offer of a nice meal at a posh restaurant. He looked into Robert's eyes and he could see the sincerity shining out of them...so warm, so loyal and so loving. How could he refuse?

They spent a nice evening together at a really nice restaurant and Robert was willing to pay for anything on the menu, but Aaron did not take advantage as he felt that Robert was being sincere and it would not be fair to profit from his generosity.

They had both opted for a main course of steak and, while waiting for their order, Robert looked pensive. Aaron picked up on Robert's mood and he could not stand the suspense any longer, "What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing," Robert replied, although Aaron knew he was hiding something.

"You've gone very quiet," Aaron smiled, "and that's not like you."

"Oh, I see," Robert smirked at his partner, "I bring you to a posh restaurant and all you can do is take a pop at me!"

Aaron knew that Robert's response was a stalling tactic, "Look, I know there's something on your mind. You might as well tell me what's bugging you...I won't let it lie until you do."

Robert knew Aaron well and he was like a dog with a bone when he was in this mood.

"Listen Aaron, I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I just want to tell you that I still love you, but I don't want you going off on one, or you throwing your dinner all over me when you get it."

Aaron was a little taken aback, "Why would I do that? It isn't the first time that you've told me you love me."

"I know, but after all the things I've said and done in the past, I thought you wouldn't believe me."

Aaron mulled it over, "Well, you have tested me to the limit, that's for sure. But you saved my life and I'll always be grateful to you for that, plus you've helped me with this business over my dad, finding Sandra and helping my mum stay out of trouble."

"Thanks," Robert looked Aaron straight in the eye, "but I don't want your gratitude."

"What do you want then?"

"Your love...eventually. But I don't want to rush you. I've let you down in the past and I know I need to earn your trust Aaron. I just want you to know that I'm here for you...unconditionally. I'll wait until you've got over all this business with your father. No pressure."

Aaron was moved. Robert had opened his heart to him and he could tell that he was being sincere. "Thanks Robert, I still have feelings for you too and, maybe, one day..."

Robert could tell that Aaron was not going to finish his sentence, it was typical for him to hide his emotions and clam up, but he understood perfectly.

After their delicious meal at the restaurant, Robert drove Aaron back home in his expensive car. They sat in the car outside the Woolpack and just chatted.

"I meant what I said, Aaron, I'll stand by you and support you all the way. You need someone by your side to see that your scumbag of a father gets sent down."

Aaron looked at Robert fondly, he had demonstrated his love and loyalty and his trust was forming, just like a flower blossoming into full bloom, "Thanks again, it means a lot," Aaron gave a little nod which was a mannerism of his and indicated to Robert that he was a little uncomfortable about showing his true feelings.

"I want us to start again, when you're ready," Robert gazed into Aaron's beautiful blue eyes, "Last time, I was in denial about the feelings I had for you. But, you deserve so much more than being a bit on the side which, if I'm honest, is what you were to begin with. I want us to have a proper relationship and show the world that we're a couple. But, I won't make a move until you are ready, we have all the time in the world and, if we love each other, then time doesn't matter. We will be together one day, if that's what you want."

Aaron smiled. It occurred to Robert that he did not see him smile enough, which was a pity as he had such a wonderful smile, "Robert, I want this...I mean us...I mean you." He looked downwards, shyly.

Aaron looked up again and leaned in for a kiss. Robert wanted so much to kiss Aaron and never stop kissing him, but the time wasn't right...not yet.

Their lips touched briefly and then Robert pulled away. Aaron knew that Robert wanted to take things at his own pace. He did not want to leave it there, but he knew that they would have to ease into their new relationship slowly, so he resigned himself to their evening drawing to a close.

Aaron climbed out of the car, "Goodnight Robert, I'll see you at the yard tomorrow."

Robert smiled at his boyfriend: he had matured and was showing signs of being his perfect match...his soul-mate, "Yeah...tomorrow, goodnight babe."

Tomorrow was another day...


End file.
